warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Tiny Toon Adventures Main Theme
The Tiny Toon Adventures Main Theme is, as the title suggests, the song that opens up almost every episode of Tiny Toon Adventures. Lyrics Standard version We're tiny, we're tooney, We're all a little looney, And in this cartooney We're invading your TV We're comic dispensers, We crack up all the censors On Tiny Toon Adventures Get a dose of comedy! So here's Acme Acres, it's a whole wide world apart Our home sweet home, it stands alone, a cartoon work of art The scripts were rejected, Expect the unexpected, On Tiny Toon Adventures, it's about to start! They're furry, they're funny, They're Babs and Buster Bunny, Montana Max has money, Elmyra is a pain, Here's Hamton, and Plucky, Dizzy Devil's yucky, Furball's unlucky, And Gogo is insane! At Acme Looniversity We earn our toon degree The teaching staff's been getting laughs Since 1933 We're tiny, we're tooney, We're all a little looney, It's Tiny Toon Adventures, Come and join the fun And now our song is done! NES game commercial version We're tiny, we're tooney, We're all a little looney, And now this cartooney Is a game for NES! There's action, adventure, And not to mention danger, Montana Max has captured Babs, You've got to set her free! Each toon has a talent he can use that's really neat; Plucky flies, Dizzy spins, and Furball has his feet. It's wild, it's wacky, Just try to get the knack-y It's Tiny Toon Adventures for the NES! It's from Konami, yes! ''How I Spent My Vacation'' opening version We almost went looney From counting days till June-y Now this afternoon-ey Summertime is here! A three-month vacation For kids across the nation Whatever your location It's the best time of the year! Visit Acme Acres for a good time in the sun, Beat the heat, It's our treat, Laughs for everyone! We're tiny, we're tooney, We're all a little looney, It's Tiny Toon Adventures With some summer fun! Now the video's begun! ''The Plucky Duck Show'' version You're lucky, it's Plucky! "I'm absolutely ducky!" Other shows seem yucky Now that Plucky's on the air! "I'm wacky, I'm quacky!" He's an egomaniacky! Hamton plays the lackey Of this duck extraordinaire! Who knows the way to close his endless babbling beak? Drop an anvil down upon his feathery physique. Toast him, roast him, The show will still be most him, It's The Plucky Duck Show and it's on each week! His antics are frantic, At times he gets romantic. "My talent's so gigantic It'll burst from your TV!" The writers are hackers, The artists all went crackers, The actors are yakkers... "But don't complain, it's free!" Plucky goes to Acme Loo To learn to be a star. There's other toonsters at the school, "But who cares who they are!" So enjoy, don't be coy, And don't fall for a decoy, It's The Plucky Duck Show, Come and laugh along! "I also wrote this song!" "It's a Wonderful Tiny Toons Christmas Special" version We're tiny, we're tooney, We're all a little looney, And very very sooney, Christmas will be here! We're comic dispensers, We crack up all the censors It's Tiny Toon Adventures With some special Yuletide cheer! So here's Acme Acres, it's a wonderland of snow Sleigh bells ring, tunes we sing beneath the mistletoe Our writers aren't gifted, The story had been lifted, On Tiny Toon Adventures, let's start the show! They're furry, they're funny, They're Babs and Buster Bunny, Montana Max has money, Elmyra is a pain, Here's Hamton, and Plucky, Dizzy Devil's yucky, Furball's unlucky, And Gogo is insane! At Acme Looniversity We trim the Christmas tree Deck the halls and guess what falls? An anvil, naturally! We're tiny, we're tooney, We're all a little looney, On Tiny Toon Adventures, It's our Christmas show! To Grandma's house we go! Category:Tiny Toon Adventures Category:Theme songs Category:Songs with alternate lyrics